Bad Case of Loving You
by InkCoveredQuill
Summary: "Doctor...Doctor...give me the news. I've got a bad case of loving you" How innocent fun in the kitchen can turn into something so much more than that.


Arrives home from work, brow lifting as I catch the sound of rather large music coming from the kitchen. A light chuckle escaping my lips as I note the beat of the song and make it out to be a rather familiar song. ( /cYGRQk ) Reaching over the seat to grab my medical bag I head inside knowing there is only one person who would be playing that song. Closing the door behind me and setting my medical bag down by the door. Sliding my coat off I loosen my tie and begin to roll up the sleeves on my shirt neatly. Moving around the corner I first catch the site of her hips swaying to the music. I grin widely watching their movement. I know, just by the change in motion that she knows I'm here. I make my way behind her and slip my arms around her waist. My hand sliding down hers, the one holding the rag which she is wiping down the counter with and pull it from the rag.

Slipping my fingers into hers and tugging her back into me, my head dipping into her neck kissing up to her ear and whispering low, "miss me did you?" Chuckles, knowing she will know what I am referring to.

She, as I knew she would, nods firmly, I take her earlobe in my teeth, tugging on it lightly, "I see that," kisses just below her ear sucking lightly. "Been a while since I've heard this one." Sways our hips together lightly to the beat with a grin. I catch the sound of her moan as my hips press into her backside forcing her hips to move as well. Then I reach out, touching the iPod that rests on it's dock scrolling through the songs of the same artist and finding another song and changing it to it. ( /dQYlGu ) "Now this one fits you," a teasing smirk appearing on my lips as my hand tightens on hers and I back away lifting my arm over her head pulling her hand up and spinning her into my body, now facing me, my hands planting on her hips as I move against her body teasingly to the music.

She looks up at me with a slight smirk as we move together, "something has you in a mood..."

I grin down at her and lower my head to her ear, breathing softly against her ear before whispering, "it's all you, baby." The term not one I use often, but one that is very effective when I wish to tease with my words.

I can tell by the small sound made in the back of her throat my goal was completed. Pressing against her body and pushing her up against the counter, the edge pressing into her back causing her to lean back a bit. Hearing the song change ( /f7kUA4 ), a low chuckle as I realize which it is. My head dipping, lips inches from hers, whispering lowly, "yet another fitting song." My head then pulls back to dip to the side, my lips connecting with her jaw then moving down her neck. I feel her hands sliding up my chest and grabbing my collar and tugging me closer to her. One hand dropping to slide around my waist, her head tilting as her palm plants itself on my behind, pulling my hips into hers. The move a tease of her own, it brings a low groan from my lips against her skin.

I then feel her fingers moving over my shirt, one handily unbuttoning my shirt. My lips trail down the front of her neck and over her collar bone not stopping till the hit the dip in the front of her dress. Dragging my tongue over her skin lightly, my reward a deep moan. My hands slip up her back grasping the zipper there and tugging down, then pushing the straps off her shoulders and letting the top of the dress fold down over the bottom. My fingers flicking at her bra clasp feeling it come apart. Pulling back enough to tug it off her arms dropping it in the middle of the kitchen floor, both her hands come to finish my shirt, she tugs it from my pants and pushes it off my shoulders, allowing it to land next to her discarded clothing. My lips moving down and mouth attaching to her nipple. I feel and hear her moan as her hands slip into my hair. Gripping it tightly.

"Perhaps...we should...move this elsewhere...Darling?" Her words in between sounds of pleasure.

I nod an affirmative and slip my arm under her legs as I move away from her. My other arm circling her back as my mouth disconnects from her nipple and lifts her into my arms. Heading out of the kitchen and up the stairs in a blur, stopping at our bedroom door and opening it with the hand under her legs, moving inside and shutting the door loudly behind us.

~~~ALICE'S POV~~~

I close the garage, my yellow Porsche parked perfectly in it's space. I turn and pretend to blow it a kiss, letting out a giggle of my silliness and move into the house. Hearing Robert Palmer playing a bit too loud in the kitchen. I roll my eyes Palmer again? Not catching their scent as strong as it would be if they were in there I assume it is safe to head into the kitchen. Looking around the corner, I see the iPod still playing and a light blue button up shirt in the floor, just over a bra...the edge of it peeking out from under the shirt. Moving around the clothing to cut off the music, just as I touch the iPod I am hit with a vision.

Shuddering hard, disturbed greatly by what I see..though it's not the first time it still isn't right. Making my way quickly to the door I leave out the way I came. Getting in my car and shooting a text to the rest to stay away from the house with one phrase, "Robert Palmer" knowing they would all know what I mean.

Deposits her on the bed, slipping up onto the bed, sliding a leg up and over her body to rest on my knees over her body, my head dipping back to her breasts. On hand holding my body up over hers, the other massaging the breast my mouth was just tending to while my lips and tongue tease her skin. I feel her hands sliding down my chest to my waistline. The movement alone causing my arousal to grow more than it already has. Her fingers working to loosen my belt then opening my pants her fingers sliding just inside to tease my skin before sliding her hands around to the back and dipping her hands deeper into my pants to wrap her hands around back behind.

Her palms pushing down, causes my hips to press into hers. The skirt of her dress pushed up as I work my knee between her leg to spread them out. Placing myself between her legs. Her knees come up and cradle my body between them as her hips push up eagerly. Her moans increasing in volume, as I nip and suck on her nipple. Pulling my head from her chest, and working my way up to sit back on my heels, I place my hands on her neck and dragging them down her body, over her breasts, slowing at that point then down her ribs to the edge of the clothing around her waist pushing down on it and working it over her hips.

I feel her legs kicking beneath me as she works the dress off her legs. Her hands then coming out of my slacks to push down on the sides. Catching the band of my boxers and working them down with the pants. Pushing them to the floor with her feet as my hands slide up her legs, fingers slipping under the sides of her panties. Turning my palms outwards as my fingers curl around the band on both sides and tugging them down slowly. Her body writhing with want and need under me. My eyes catch hers. Gazing into the golden orbs, drowning in the desire set there.

Her legs slip up around my waste, her heels pressing into my backside then dragging all the way down the backs of my legs, before she grabs me around the shoulders pulling me down to her and turning quickly planting my back to the bed. Her knees press into the bed as her body lifts up over mine, her lips crashing down to mine, mouth open. Her tongue invading my mouth at the first sign of my lips parting. Groaning out against her lips as I feel her hips grinding down onto my erect need. One hand slides down my chest to grab a hold of it, pumping her hand down my shaft teasingly. Though her need great, I can saw it earlier in her eyes. Her hips lift, planting my tip at her entrance and dropping down onto me. Her moan vibrating through my mouth as she explores it with her tongue. My tongue dancing eagerly with hers as I feel her hips grinding, her walls clenching around me.

My pleasure growing quickly, my groans turning into low growls into her mouth. My hips thrusting up into hers, feeling her clench and release with each thrust. The grinding motion of her hips never ceasing as I push my hips up into her.

I feel her pleasure building as mine is, my hands wrapping around the backs of her thighs. Rolling us over forcefully, my body positioned over hers. Pulling my mouth from her tongue grabbing the tip in my teeth and biting down lightly. Rewarded with another moan I release it and her tongue retracts. I catch her lip in mine sucking on it as my hips pull back. Her legs wrap around my waist just before I drop my hips into her roughly. I hear her cry of pleasure as well as feel it against my mouth as I hit her most sensitive place. My hips thrusting into that place once more as my body begins to shake her cries sounding with my name at the end of each. Holding on tightly to my own pleasure wanting to feel hers first.

My hand slipping between to tease her clit. The small bundle of nerves swollen and eager for my touch as I hear her cries mixing with moans, the sounds become muffled by my mouth as it moves to cover hers. Growling into her mouth as I feel her release hitting, her walls clamp down tight on me, pulling my release just after. Calling out her name against her lips as my orgasm hits. My hips locking up all movement stops other than my ragged needless breaths against her mouth.

Gaining control of my body, I begin to rock my hips slowly into hers, hearing the whimpers, and feeling the vibrations of the sound against my lips as I press into her now extremely sensitive body. My lips breaking from hers, pulling back catching her eyes as they open. My hips slowly pulling from hers, my head dips pressing soft lingering kisses to the hallow of her throat moving down slowly.

Baring my teeth to her skin I nip at her collar bone. Sliding my body down hers slowly, my lips grazing one nipple then my head tilts moving to graze the other with my tongue. Her moans starting again, deeper this time, full of lust. My tongue dances down her ribs slowly, caressing each before moving to the others side and repeating the motion. My body moves down between her legs, I feel them lifting, her ankles crossing behind my back as her legs press into my neck tugging my face closer as I kiss up the inside of her thigh. Her body writhing more than before against my teasing lips, I shift my mouth closer to the place she wants it, my tongue sliding slowly up her slick folds before slipping inside flicking at her clit. I press my face close, wrapping my lips around the nerve and begins to suck lightly.

"My God, Carlisle!" her legs tighten around my neck as her fingers close in my hair pulling on the strands in her hands.

My hand slips between her legs, my teeth grabbing a hold of her clit as I push my finger inside her, feeling it grow soaked in her arousal and recent release. Curling it slightly and rubbing against her walls slowly, circling it slowly before slipping a second finger inside, beginning to pump slowly. Her sounds only increasing as I feel her walls beginning to tighten around my fingers. Knowing she is close I pull them from her and slip down to slide my tongue inside, flicking it. A mere few seconds pass until her body falls apart before me and I taste her release on my tongue. Gathering all I can, the taste intoxicating before pulling my head back and slipping my fingers back inside, feeling her hips moving against them.

I open my eyes taking in the view of her before me. One hand pressed into her own hair, her body curled up wards, her fingers locked in my hair, legs wound around my neck. The beauty of her lost in bliss laid out before me. My head turns quickly at the sound of a vibration. Pulling myself from Esme's hold I turn around laying out on my stomach, leaning over the bed to dig my phone out of my pants pocket pulling it up and opening the message, a laugh shaking the bed slightly before I feel Esme crawling down to lay next to me. Tilting the screen her way so she can see she also laughs.

I don't reply merely grab her shoulder and turn her over moving on top of her again. My mouth descending on hers. The phone dropped to the pile of clothing, the screen still on, Emmett's name at the top, the message stating, "Is it safe to come home yet? I have a date with the Xbox!"

DISCLAIMER: As I am sure you all realize, I do not nor will I ever own a single one of these characters. The only thing I own here are my ideas.


End file.
